Conte pour enfant sage
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Il était une fois un royaume. Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Realgya.


**Conte pour enfant sage**

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King…. Ne m'appartient pas ! Je sais, je sais, quel choc, quelle surprise. Pardon d'avoir ainsi dissimulé la vérité. Je ne suis qu'une humble fanartiste.

**Notes :**

Je suis en retard ! Je n'ai aucune excuse sinon un emploi du temps terriblement chargé. Cependant, mieux vaut tard que jamais, voilà un petit objet sans prétention pour ton anniversaire ! J'espère que ça va te plaire et que tu vis de belles choses !

J'ai pioché dans des choses comme le conte du Lindworm, que je trouve très intrigant, puis des mots-clés qui m'ont inspirée, et puis de tes propres textes un peu.

A plus!

* * *

**I: Se compter**

Il était une fois un royaume. Ce royaume avait une princesse que tous admiraient. On lui avait enseigné la magie des tomes et la courtoisie des bals, et elle brillait dans les deux domaines de la même lumière paisible.

Il était une fois un royaume. Ce royaume faisait partie du territoire d'un terrible dragon. Il s'était endormi voilà des siècles dans une caverne profonde, et ses légendes sanglantes s'étaient endormies avec lui.

Il était une fois un royaume. Ce royaume avait des centaines de servantes, dont certaines étaient dévouées exclusivement au service de la princesse lumineuse. Tamao était de celles-là.

* * *

**II: Se couver**

Tamao aimait son travail. Elle était payée correctement, et la princesse n'était pas difficile à servir. Elle ne se plaignait pas quand on la piquait d'une épingle, et n'élevait pas la voix, même quand Tamao trébuchait et faisait tomber la théière.

La princesse était généreuse et Tamao ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Elle aimait la regarder étudier, s'entraîner, se faire belle. En tant que sa compagne, elle l'accompagnait un peu partout, tenait sa serviette, la peignait, lui apportait des gâteaux en douce, l'aidait à pratiquer ses danses… Elle aimait ses tâches.

À vrai dire, elle les aimait un peu trop.

...

Assise dans la bibliothèque, la princesse marmonnait en faisant de vagues gestes de la main. Elle pratiquait sa magie. Tamao, comme toujours, était près d'elle, travaillant sur un livre abîmé.

Soudain, la magie s'échappa d'elle, et la tenue de Tamao devint rose pastel, pleine de froufrous et de rubans. Rien qu'elle ne pourrait porter, même si elle aurait beaucoup aimé.

« Euh… princesse… ?  
\- Oui ? »

Tamao avala sa salive.

« Ma robe… »

La princesse se tourna vers elle et éclata de rire.

« Oh, Tamao, pardon ! J'étais déconcentrée ! »

Tamao pourtant garda la robe.

...

« Tamao ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu veux bien danser avec moi ? »

Tamao avait levé les yeux de sa broderie. La princesse se tenait devant son miroir, l'air particulièrement critique. La mode avait changé, la danse avec, et maintenant il fallait qu'elle se mette à la page.

Tamao avala sa salive et rosit. « Princesse, je… enfin, je n'ai pas appris les pas…  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va bien se passer. »

Ça ne se refusait pas, ce genre de choses. Tamao posa son ouvrage, prit son courage à pleines mains, et s'approcha de la princesse.

...

« Tu crois que je ferai une bonne reine ? »

Il était tard.

L'ambiance était toujours différente à l'heure du coucher. La princesse devait être fatiguée, après une journée à lire des livres et suivre son père pour son instruction. Tamao, sans marquer d'arrêt, continua de peigner ses longs cheveux.

« Vous… Vous l'êtes déjà. Une bonne reine, je veux dire. »

La princesse sourit. « C'est un crime de lèse-majesté, ce que tu dis là. Marco est encore en pleine santé.  
\- Oh ! »

Tamao rougit. « Je ne voulais pas…  
\- Je sais. Merci, Tamao. »

...

Une fois les longues mèches d'argent finement tressées, la princesse donna congé à Tamao en lui glissant quelque chose dans la main. Elle eut beau essayer de protester, elle était déjà à la porte, un sucre d'orge dans la main.

« Vous ferez une grande reine, » dit Tamao à la nuit, et elle prit le chemin des jardins. Elle aurait pu aller se coucher tout de suite, mais elle voulait se dégourdir un peu les jambes avant d'aller au lit. Sinon elle passerait la nuit à rêvasser au sourire de la princesse.

C'est ainsi qu'elle entendit le terrible secret.

...

« C'est strictement impossible, » disait la voix du roi. Impossible de se tromper; quand il piquait ses colères, elle était reconnaissable entre mille.

« Je sais, Votre Majesté, mais les rapports sont formels. Il s'est réveillé, et il prétend que nous lui devons tous les tributs oubliés depuis sa disparition.  
\- Ce qui n'a aucun sens ! Il n'y avait pas de tribut à payer, puisqu'il ne nous protégeait pas ! »

De qui pouvaient-ils bien parler ? D'un enchanteur ? Tamao sentait confusément que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit. Déjà la veille, elle n'était pas tranquille. Mais…

...

« Le dragon nous a posé un ultimatum, sire. Il a dit que l'expansion du royaume s'était faite de manière impure. Que nous avions négligé nos terres et nos devoirs.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'un dragon pourrait bien en savoir ? »

Alors elle n'avait pas mal entendu. Un dragon ? Mais les dragons n'existaient pas. Pas ailleurs que dans les contes pour enfants.

« Je comprends votre colère, majesté. Mais les ruines de l'avant-poste montrent ce dont il est capable. »

Un long soupir. « Que demande-t-il ? »

La réponse fut terrible.

« La main de votre fille, seigneur. »

...

À l'extérieur, le cœur de Tamao battait à s'envoler. Pourquoi ne s'insurgeaient-ils tous pas plus ? C'était parfaitement impensable !

N'y tenant plus, elle ouvrit la porte en grand, surprenant roi et conseillers.

« Envoyez-moi à sa place, » dit-elle d'une traite, sa langue habituellement hésitante tout d'un coup agile et précise.

« Pardon ? Vous êtes… vous êtes sa suivante, je vous reconnais !  
\- Le dragon ne l'a jamais vue, si ? Je peux me faire passer pour elle. Envoyez-moi au dragon à sa place. »

Et, dans le silence qui suivit, le destin de Tamao fut scellé.

...

* * *

**III: Se croiser**

Le lendemain, à son réveil, Tamao n'était pas là.

Jeanne essaya de ne pas s'en formaliser. Peut-être qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle lui demandait beaucoup, à sa suivante. C'était elle qui l'aidait à se préparer le matin, à se défaire la nuit. Elle ne la quittait presque jamais. Elle méritait bien une pause.

Pourtant… elle avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Meene l'aida à s'habiller, et l'accompagna jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Au bout d'un moment, Jeanne céda et lui demanda si elle savait où Tamao se trouvait. Meene répondit qu'elle ne savait pas.

Mais voilà : Jeanne sut immédiatement qu'elle mentait.

...

Tamao n'était pas partie sans rien.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais le roi avait fait rassembler tous les documents qu'ils possédaient sur le dragon. Il n'y avait que des légendes, que des bribes d'histoires; il faudrait bien que cela suffise.

Le dragon, disait la légende, n'avait pas toujours été un dragon. Pour survivre à la nuit de ses fiançailles, sa promise devait le convaincre de retirer toutes ses peaux. Alors elle avait été ceinte de dix robes blanches, parée des plus beaux bijoux du royaume, et placée dans un carrosse.

Elle ne se faisait pourtant pas d'illusions. C'était un sacrifice.

...

Le carrosse la transporta le long de la route du nord, loin au-delà des bois, dans les montagnes. Le cocher l'aida à descendre, elle qui était désormais en talons trop hauts pour elle, et lui indiqua la grotte, mais il ne l'accompagna pas.

Tamao avala sa salive et fit quelques pas vers l'embouchure. Quand elle se retourna, il était encore là. Il vérifiait qu'elle allait jusqu'au bout, sans doute.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fit encore quelques pas. Dut retirer ses chaussures. Atteignit l'entrée. Elle n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien. Y avait-il un dragon, finalement ?

Elle entra.

...

La caverne était si sombre qu'elle ne voyait pas ses propres pieds. Elle qui n'avait aucun don pour la magie devait s'aider du mur. Elle n'avait pas de torche. Pas d'arme, non plus.

La bouche sèche, Tamao continua sa progression lente. Ses pieds nus craignaient la surface coupante; c'est son doigt qui s'ouvrit le premier sur une aspérité du mur. Il lui arracha un cri, qui eut comme écho ce qu'elle comprit être un rire.

« Qui… qui est là ? »

D'abord, rien.

Puis le dragon souffla une flamme, illuminant toute la grotte de cristal, et Tamao le vit.

...

Immédiatement après, le noir revint, et Tamao tomba en arrière en retenant un autre cri.

Elle l'avait vu mais son cerveau refusait de comprendre. Il avait le corps long, serpentin, écailleux. Sombre, presque noir, mais parcouru de craquelures rouges, comme s'il était fait de lave à peine séchée. Des griffes longues comme son torse, des yeux qui faisaient la taille de sa tête. Un monstre.

Malgré tout, Tamao se força à ne pas émettre le moindre son. Elle avait une mission à remplir.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever.

« Bienvenue, » murmura-t-il. « Petite fiancée. »

...

D'un autre souffle, le dragon illumina la grotte. Sauf que cette fois, la flamme ne s'évapora pas; elle resta au centre de l'espace. Les cristaux qu'elle avait entre-aperçus s'illuminèrent de nouveau, orangés, violets. La couleur du couchant. Entre chien et loup.

Sauf que même un loup aurait fui devant le monstre. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, qu'elle ne puisse même pas fuir ?

« Je… je suis la princesse, » confirma-t-elle, la voix aiguë. « Votre fiancée. »

L'œil la couva, intrigué, presque dubitatif. Allait-il deviner la supercherie ?

Si oui… si oui, elle était perdue, et le royaume aussi.

...

« C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Pauvre petite chose, » le dragon se moqua. « Je m'attendais à un peu plus d'arrogance de la part d'une telle princesse. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « D'une telle… ?  
\- On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Tu es plus supportable en vrai, » dit-il tranquillement. « Mais tu as à peine l'air au courant de ce que tu fais ici. Es-tu vraiment sûre de vouloir m'épouser ? »

Tamao voulait répondre, vraiment. Mais son estomac, vide depuis la veille, le fit à sa place par un grondement affamé, et elle rosit.

...

Le dragon la toisa. Tamao aurait aimé disparaître dans les cristaux alentour. Après un moment, il retroussa ses babines, et révéla un panier près d'elle.

« Les villageois m'ont apporté des offrandes. Tu devrais tester le gâteau, » dit-il, comme s'il n'y tenait pas. Comme si ce n'était pas un ordre.

Avalant sa salive, Tamao approcha la main du paquet. Elle craignait le piège, mais rien ne vint, à part le gâteau.

Il était délicieux.

« Alors ? Ont-ils tenté de m'empoisonner… ?  
\- Je… Je ne crois pas…  
\- Ah, bien ! Tu devrais tester le vin, aussi. »

...

Tamao s'exécuta, nerveuse. Tout ça, c'était reculer pour mieux sauter. Il n'avait toujours rien dit de ses intentions. Il avait l'air d'avoir avalé son histoire, mais…

« Tu n'as pas l'air détendue, » remarqua-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Tamao se tendit d'autant plus.

« Euh… c'est que… euh…  
\- Pour une princesse, tu bégaies un peu beaucoup. »

Elle rougit. Avait-il deviné ?

« J'ai du mal, » avoua-t-elle à la place. « C'est que, messire, je… je ne connais pas votre nom. »

Il la considéra un moment.

« Je m'appelle Hao, » dit-il enfin.

« Relâchez-là. »

...

Tamao s'immobilisa. Cette voix…

Le dragon se retourna, et elle la vit. Une main scintillante de magie, entourée de ce qui semblait un épais manteau d'hiver, la princesse les fixait, prête à se battre.

« Et qui es-tu, pour venir t'interposer ? »

Le dragon ne semblait même pas en colère. Juste curieux. Si le grimoire et la grimace furieuse de la princesse le troublaient, il n'en montra rien.

Tamao, elle, avait plaqué les mains sur sa bouche pour ne rien dire.

« C'est moi, la princesse, » dit sèchement Jeanne. « Et je suis venue chercher mon amie. »

* * *

**IV: S'envoler**

Jeanne n'avait pas pu lire les documents du roi. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissée faire, même si elle lui en avait parlé.

Elle avait découvert la vérité en interrogeant Meene, puis John et Hans, deux conseillers de son père. Elle avait alors prétendu ne pas s'en soucier. _Oh, quelle horreur. Tamao était d'une loyauté. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé… Bien sûr, bien sûr, vous avez parfaitement agi._

Puis, discrètement, elle s'était faufilée hors du château. Elle n'avait rien, que son grimoire et son cheval. Pas de carte, à peine une direction. Les montagnes au nord.

Il faudrait que ça suffise.

...

Sur le chemin des montagnes, il y avait un bois. C'est dans ce bois qu'elle rencontra la sorcière.

« Où vas-tu comme ça, jeune fille ? »

Jeanne hésita avant de lui raconter son histoire. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, mais s'assoir un moment la tenta trop.

« Ah, oui. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était réveillé. Tu sais qu'il n'a pas toujours été un dragon ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- La légende dit qu'il s'agit d'un fils d'homme. Si tu veux qu'il le redevienne, je peux t'aider. »

Alors Jeanne avait sorti une gourde, et l'avait écoutée.

...

Son amie. Son amie ?

Tamao rougit du mot, et rougit de la voir là. Sa robe brodée d'or et les tresses élaborées la gênaient, tout comme la gueule du dragon juste devant elle, et la tempête dans les yeux de Jeanne.

« Oh, c'est drôle. Cette adorable petite m'a dit qu'elle était la princesse, » se moqua le dragon. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pas le courage d'assumer un sacrifice, finalement ? »

Jeanne l'affronta sans broncher. Tamao avait du mal à y croire. Jeanne était gentille et généreuse, mais pas brave. Elle s'effrayait d'un rien.

Et pourtant.

...

« Vous me croyez ? »

Jeanne ne faisait pourtant pas très princesse, en cet instant. Elle avait l'air d'avoir marché depuis le palais jusqu'ici. Et elle avait l'air d'avoir mis plusieurs robes les unes sur les autres.

« Évidemment que ce n'est pas elle, » fit Hao avec un soupir las. « Mais c'était surprenant. J'aime les surprises. »

Fermant son livre, Jeanne les rejoignit, offrant sa main à Tamao.

Elle la releva, et les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent le dragon toujours en boule dans la caverne. Puis Tamao posa la question :

« Que faisons-nous, maintenant ? »

...

Hao sourit.

« Eh bien, pourquoi êtes-vous venues ? »

Il y a des réponses toutes prêtes sur leurs lèvres.

_Je voulais protéger Jeanne._

_Je ne pouvais pas laisser Tamao_.

Mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait besoin de le dire; elles le sentaient l'une dans l'autre.

« Je… je m'ennuyais au château.  
\- Je voulais une aventure. »

Elles parlèrent en même temps, et elles se surprirent, et elles se regardèrent.

« C'est beaucoup de risques pour une aventure, » sourit le dragon. « Après tout, je veux peut-être vous dévorer, et vous n'êtes à vous deux qu'une demi-magicienne. »

...

« Vous n'êtes pas un dévoreur de jeunes filles, » dit Jeanne avec un aplomb que Tamao sentit faux. « Je sais ce que vous êtes.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Oui. Vous êtes le produit d'une métamorphose. Vous avez été humain, avant. Vous avez choisi ce déguisement comme nous les nôtres et vous pouvez vous en défaire. »

Les babines du dragon se retroussèrent un peu plus. Moquerie, méfiance ? Difficile à dire.

« Et nous, nous serons vos épouses, comme promis, » et elle serra la main de Tamao, « si vous retirez vos peaux avec nous. »

...

Il rit. Un grand rire, caverneux, qui gicla sur les murs de la grotte et tout autour d'elle. Menaçant, soudain.

« Je pourrais, bien sûr, » dit-il comme si de rien. Comme si sa transformation n'était pas un secret bien gardé, la pièce manquante du puzzle.

« Mais est-ce que ça ne serait pas parfaitement ennuyeux ? » Il avança une patte crochue, soudain beaucoup plus grand qu'elles. Jeanne, d'instinct, se mit devant Tamao et rouvrit son grimoire, déjà prête à la protéger.

« Vous vouliez une aventure, pas un petit prince. Les aventures ont des crocs, petites épouses. »

...

« Ce n'est pas grave, » dit Tamao après quelques instants. « Vous n'avez pas à retirer votre peau. »

Les yeux du dragon se tournèrent vers elle.

Elle ferma le grimoire de Jeanne puis la dépassa, marchant sur lui comme si elle n'avait pas peur. « Vous n'avez pas à changer quoi que ce soit. Nous sommes venues pour vous. En partie. N'est-ce pas ? »

Jeanne les fixait, le souffle court. Tamao s'arrêta devant Hao.

« Vous avez été gentil avec moi. Je sais que vous ne nous mangerez pas, » dit la princesse en effleurant sa mâchoire.

...

Tamao ferma les yeux. Jeanne se tendit.

Le dragon ouvrit la gueule, en grand, et inclina sa tête, passant Tamao entre ses dents. Elle ne bougea pas. Jeanne non plus. Si elle bougeait maintenant –

Puis Hao relâcha Tamao, et fut parcouru d'un rire étrangement joyeux.

« Allez, montez. »

Il se baissa juste assez. Elles marquèrent le pas, l'une et l'autre. Puis Tamao tendit la main à Jeanne, et l'aida à grimper au cou du dragon avant de se hisser à sa suite. Hao, d'un pas tranquille, sortit de la grotte.

« Il est temps de vivre une aventure. »

* * *

**V: S'en parler**

« C'est toujours pareil quand tu finis, » râla Hao. « Ça devient toujours ennuyeux. »

Jeanne leva un sourcil.

« C'est-à-dire que tout le monde ne meurt pas.  
\- Exactement. Ennuyeux.  
\- Ne vous chamaillez pas, » intervint Tamao.

« Moi j'ai bien aimé.  
\- Ah-ah !  
\- Tamao ne compte pas, » décréta-t-il.

« Elle est trop bon public.  
\- Tu ne diras pas la même chose quand ce sera à ton tour, » bouda Jeanne.

« Et si vous veniez au lit au lieu de vous battre ? Sinon, c'est moi qui me transformer en dragon. »


End file.
